


A cloud of smoke

by ForEvenAndEver (yuraxchan)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lots of kissing, M/M, Slight mention of Even's past, mentions of sexy times, they're both tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/ForEvenAndEver
Summary: “I've made a list of pros and cons of why you should stop smoking, babe.” Isak grabs a paper folded in four conveniently left on the table the night before, clears his throat and looks at Even to make sure he's listening.He is, of course. Although, he looks adorably confused this early in the morning. Isak stares at him for longer than necessary, admiring the view of Even with puffy eyes and his hair in disarray, still rumpled from sleep.Or, Isak tries to make Even stop smoking by using his charms as a distraction.





	A cloud of smoke

**Author's Note:**

> It was a short [tweetfic](https://twitter.com/indicibilite/status/875486831802011650) at first but then I got inspired and ran away with it. ;)

They’re quietly sitting in their kitchen one morning when Isak decides to drop the bomb.

“I've made a list of pros and cons of why you should stop smoking, babe.” Isak grabs a paper folded in four conveniently left on the table the night before, clears his throat and looks at Even to make sure he's listening.

He is, of course. Although, he looks adorably confused this early in the morning. Isak stares at him for longer than necessary, admiring the view of Even with puffy eyes and his hair in disarray, still rumpled from sleep.

“Pro #1 it's sexy,” he starts slowly, smirking as he pictures Even with a cigarette between his lips in his head. “Con #1 health,” – at Even's sudden laugh he quickly adds, spluttering – “your health is more important to me than you being sexy!”

Even smiles fondly at that and takes a sip of his tea.

“Pro #2 you smoking is a really sexy sight...but con #2 it tastes like death when we kiss,” he deadpans, glaring a little.

Arching one eyebrow, Even chuckles as if saying “really now?” but doesn’t interrupt him, resting his head on his hand. Isak rolls his eyes, huffing. He knows that was a low blow because he couldn’t live without Even’s kisses and his boyfriend knew it too, but he had to find some good excuses.

“Pro #3 when you smoke after sex you look sexy as fuck,” Isak admits, blushing. He wonders how many times he could use the words sexy and get away with it.

Even stares at him, incredulous, his eyebrows high on his forehead. He doesn't comment though. He looks like he’s taking notes instead.

Isak just rolls his eyes. Again. He has a feeling he’ll regret those confessions. “Con #3 the time you spend smoking could be spend kissing or cuddling or fucking me.”

He looks at his boyfriend pointedly and Even grins mischievously. “I have to let you breath at some point and...let you recover,” he snickers.

Isak lets out a weak protest, offended. “Whatever,” he mumbles, coughing to hide his embarrassment. “Pro #4...” he trails off awkwardly, biting his lip. “Go back to pro #1,” he finishes lamely.

Even bursts out laughing, amused. “So...basically the only pro you found is that I'm sexy when I smoke?”

Isak sighs. “You're always sexy but...yeah, I guess.”

“Do you really hate it though? That I smoke?” Even asks, his face serious, his hand reaching for Isak’s.

Hesitating, Isak folds the list carefully. “Not really, but I _do_ worry about your health.”

“Why didn't you say anything earlier?” Even frowns, squeezing his hand.

“I didn't want to sound like your mom or...”

Understanding drawing on him, Even cuts him off. “Sonja.”

“Yeah...” he replies, grabbing Even’s hand when he tries to pull away and lacing their fingers together.

“You're not her, babe.” Even says firmly, sincerely, dropping his eyes on their clasped hands before meeting Isak’s gaze. They look into each other’s eyes until Isak nods, deflating.

“I know, I just don't want to be that boyfriend who decides what you should do or not do with your life,” Isak pouts. “It's your call.”

“You can still express an opinion and we can talk about it, like we're doing right now. That's what couples do.” Even smiles softly, his thumb caressing Isak’s knuckles reassuringly.

Warmth spreads through Isak’s chest at the touch, and at the sight of his boyfriend’s beautiful smile and glinting eyes. _Couple_. That’s what they are. Isak still can’t believe his luck. He drops his gaze to the table, overwhelmed with joy, with love.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he slowly gets up. Not letting go of his boyfriend’s hand, he nudges Even’s leg with his until he pushes his chair away so Isak can sit on his lap. He then buries his fingers in his hair, gazing down at him lovingly. Even is looking right back at him, staring at him in wonder. Like Isak hung the moon or something.

“Alright, now kiss me,” Isak whispers, pursing his lips to ask for a kiss.

Even snorts, hugging him close before slotting their mouths together tenderly. “Are you trying to distract me so I won’t smoke?” he teases him between kisses.

“Is it working?” Isak breathes against his lips, gripping his hair tighter to deepen the kiss.

“Perhaps.”

“I should distract you more often then,” his boyfriend purrs before licking into his mouth languidly, one hand sliding down his bare chest.

“I’m not complaining,” Even admits when they part, nipping at his jaw before looking into his eyes. “I'll think about it.” he promises.

Isak beams at him and kisses him once more.

Unsurprisingly, one kiss leading to another, they both end up being late that morning.

  


  


Even doesn’t stop smoking, but Isak doesn’t mind. It gives him an excuse to distract him with kisses or more each time Even lights up a cigarette. It becomes a game between them. Isak wins more often than not, especially when he plays dirty—literally and figuratively—his kisses turning out to be extremely sensual _and_ sexual, leading to wonderful and mind blowing sexy times— _his words_. Even can’t resist him. Or his mouth. Or his ass. He wouldn’t dream of it. Isak is _that_ talented. Even is _that_ gone on him.

It’s harder for Isak to distract him when they’re in public and Even knows it. He always makes sure Isak is watching as he lights up a cigarette. He makes a show of it, rolling it before taking a long drag, savoring it. Sometimes he blows smoke to his face, just to be a little shit. Isak used to smoke too, for fun, but he stopped. Now, when Isak is beside Even when he smokes, he makes sure to trail his fingers on his arm and thighs to distract him.

(The first time he did it, Even choked on his saliva and looked at him funny, clearly stunned by his attitude. Isak had ignored him, playing innocent.)

At first he was too shy to touch Even in public in public, keeping the skinship to the minimum even though he usually was all over Even in private. But now that he’s more confident in his own skin, he doesn’t hesitate to use his charms to his advantage.

When they’re sitting on a couch and since his fingers are hidden from view, he slides them under Even’s shirt, caressing the skin on his lower back and eliciting a shiver down his boyfriend’s spine.

When there’s a table, he runs his hand on Even’s thigh, groping him unabashedly, his fingertips teasing his zipper as he sends him a seductive glance. He knows how weak Even is for this look, how starved he is for his touch.

Even usually licks his lips when he’s turned on, his leg jumping up and down as he tries to play it cool. Most of the times, he stubs his cigarette and finds an opportunity to drag Isak away from the crowd to ravish him in a bathroom or a kitchen or a bedroom. They’re not picky as long as they can get their hands on each other.

Truthfully, the only time Even really wins is when they’re at home. When he fucks Isak so good and so hard his boyfriend is too out of it to distract him afterward, to even think about it. During those times, Even takes his sweet time smoking as he cards his fingers through Isak’s hair, playing with them, or traces Isak’s figure with his fingertips, memorizing his face again and again. He loves seeing Isak fucked out and pliant, pressed against his side, knowing _he_ did that. He, _Even_ , made him see stars and reduced him into a puddle of goo while making love to him.

But it’s more than sex, more than ego. It’s more meaningful than that, more precious, sacred. It’s Isak, his beautiful Isak, trusting him with his heart, mind, body and soul. And it means the world to Even. _Isak_ means the world to him, and he might be Isak’s whole world too.

At least, that’s what his boyfriend’s eyes scream at him when they look at each other. For minutes, hours sometimes. Like there’s nothing else but them existing when they’re together. Like the whole world pauses for them. No time limit. Just them. And that’s what Isak’s smiles tell him too. Isak is always smiling around him, his eyes crinkling in joy. Even can’t help but smile too. That’s cheesy, but that’s how it is, how it feels. They’re just two boys in love.

“Looks like I won tonight,” he whispers softly, poking Isak’s cheek playfully.

Isak only huffs, eyes half-open, curling like a cat around Even’s body, pressing open-mouthed kisses on his chest. He looks up at Even from under his eyelashes and mouths a silent “I love you” against his skin.

Even tilts Isak’s face up with a finger under his chin and bends down to press his lips softly against his. “I love you too,” he whispers in his mouth.

Stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand, he turns off the lights and slides down the bed, Isak humming contentedly when his arms tighten around him.


End file.
